Proving a Point
by MysteryReviewer2013
Summary: ADAPTION OF JTURNING's BIG TIME BLIND LOVE. Love squares are never easy. Slash. Pairing varies
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize. I don't even own the plot; this is JTURNING's story. My friend and I are just simply editing this for him.**_

A morning person is something James would never be described as. It was indeed a weekday, and he had school, but the fact that he woke up at 9am was no strange occurrence. To James Diamond, 9am was still too fucking early. If high schools really expected kids to learn, why did they make them come in so early? It's clinically proven that teenagers need sleep, and lots of it. A vibration from his cell phone on his nightstand prevented him from going back to sleep.

"AWESOME PARTY JAMES! HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!"

As soon as he opened it, he knew exactly who it was that sent him that message. It was none other than his hyperactive best friend, Carlos Garcia. He debated about replying to the text message, but that required too much energy and for James to actually get out of bed. So instead, he decided to just chill and be perfectly ok with letting the day pass him by. It was like he had not a care in the world.

James rolled over on his side to see what is doing outside on a day like today. His bed was right near the window, and because James loves natural light so much, his blinds are always halfway open. But, as soon as he rolled over, he noticed a little (well maybe not so little) problem on his lower body that needed to be taken care of. He quickly pumped a squirt of his hand lotion he conveniently kept on his nightstand, and applied it to his dick, effectively relieving the built up pressure. Just as he was getting into it, someone knocked on his door.

"Give me a sec, I'll be right with you." James hollered.

But instead of waiting, his mother barged into his room, scaring James as he quickly goes and runs for cover. A pillow would have to suffice, as James really doesn't want his mom sneaking a peek at his precious jewels. She may have seen him naked years ago, but that was before puberty, and things have definitely changed since then. However, it looks as is his mom really doesn't care about his state of undress, she has a one track mind after all.

"Oh good, you're up! Get dressed! You're going to school right now, you're already late!"

As she left his room (with his door wide open), James decided to follow his mom's orders and get dressed for school. While trying to find the right underwear, he see's he's all out of clean boxers, leaving a jockstrap as his only clean choice. He finds his lucky white V-neck and some awesome ass-accentuating black skinny jeans. He then grabbed his bag, and was ready to go.

"See you later, Mom!" James said before parting to leave for school.

"Wait, hold up a second James! Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are coming over tonight and spending the week with you. Remember, this is the week that the moms and I are going on our annual spa getaway." Brooke reminds James.

"Yes, mom!" James responds, rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget your gym kit and lucky comb! We all know how you'd have a meltdown without them." Brooke nudges James

"My lucky comb is in my pocket, and as you can see my gym kit is already in my hand." James smartly responds.

James is used to the fact that his mother is never usually around, especially when he needs her the most. He has given up on trying to spend time with her, especially when she's always connected to her laptop or her cell phone.

Unfortunately, a few rooms in the house are being remodeled, so the only place they could probably crash is James's bedroom. Usually when they all are together, they plant themselves in the lounge where the 50-inch television is housed. The lounge is in a convenient location, as the kitchen was right across the hall, with all the food the boys desired. Also, the lounge had plenty of comfortable couches where they all pass out on, whereas in James's room, there was only so much room on James's bed. At least two boys would be sleeping on his hardwood floor.

At the Garcia household, Carlos himself just woke up as well. Seems like all the boys don't care about getting to school on time. When he saw the time, he decided to send James a text, as he usually sends James funny texts every morning. This time, his text was about the party last night and how much fun he had had.

Before his mom discovers he overslept, he quickly jumps out of bed and rushes to gather his clothes for the day. He discovers a camera-looking object in the middle of the floor. However, he's not quite sure how that got there, or why it's even over there and not away in the protective case. He quickly puts the camera in the closet, deciding to put that mystery on hold, and get dressed. Some baggy boxers, jeans, and a polo shirt are what he decided on. Once he deems himself ready, he grabs his bags, and is out the door to see what today brings.

_**The story you've just read is a direct adaption of Big Time Blind Love by JTURNING. We recently brought to his attention his need of a beta because of excessive grammatical and spelling errors, making the fic hard to read. It's nothing against him personally; we are honestly doing this to help. We are doing this to show him what some simple editing, more detail, and overall correctness can do to add interest to the story. We would appreciate to hear what you all think. Again, this story is NOT ours, and don't mistake what we are doing as a way to claim it is ours. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews and follows. We aint stopping until JTURNING's story is over. And we do apologize, as JTURNING is a boy. We will fix all the gender corrections from the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything you may recognize. I do not own this plot either as it is JTURNING's story. Onward and upward!**_

The annoying shrill of Kendall's alarm clock jolted him out of sleep. As he was becoming more aware of his surroundings, he noticed his pounding headache. This probably resulted from all the alcohol he drank last night at the party. But what was worth getting out of bed for was the anticipation of getting to be around Logan all day.

Kendall has always had a crush on his genius friend. The two go way back, and Kendall, truthfully, doesn't remember a time where he didn't look up to Logan in some way. Logan was always his go-to friend for anything and vice versa. He realized his feelings were more than friendly a few years ago, but he suppressed them in order to maintain the friendship, as he was afraid of Logan's reaction. Kendall would rather have Logan in his life as a friend than not have Logan in his life at all. A life without Logan would be a lonely one, no matter how many people he had around him.

But Kendall really was excited to see Logan today, in more ways than one. He had no idea why only the thought of Logan could get him hard. With a roll of his eyes, his hand snaked under the covers, grasping his throbbing erection. As he worked his hand over the shaft, he took the picture of him, Logan, James, and Carlos in his other hand. Usually a sexy thought about Logan would help bring him to a powerful orgasm. Today was no different, as he brought himself off, with his cum landing on Logan's face. When he came back down from his post-orgasm high, he quickly wiped off the photo, and thought to himself _Wow, I'm such a fucking pervert. _After he cleaned the photo, he got out of bed, put on a pair of black boxer briefs, and started his routine for the day.

He checks his phone, seeing he had a text from Logan.

"Hey dude, I'm so sorry to do this to ya, but I'm really sick and don't think I can hang after school :( Sorry."

With knowing he's not going to see Logan, Kendall mumbles out a "fuck it", deciding he can't handle the thought of school without his genius friend. The throbbing in his head suddenly gets worse, his hangover catching up to him. With a pained moan, he shucks off his underwear, and stumbles back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately, dreaming of his Logan.

"Parties" and "Logan" were two words you didn't see together in the same sentence. He just woke up, even though he wasn't at the party the rest of his buddies were at last night. He'd been dealing with this cold that just didn't want to go away, and going to this party would've probably made him feel worse than he already did. He groaned, rolling over to grab his phone, and sees a text from his child-like best friend, Carlos.

"DUDE! Didn't see you at the party last night :( Hope you're feeling better!"

Carlos has been the one that could always cheer him up. Whenever the genius was over-stressed, it was as if Carlos had "spidey-senses" and was always there to make the situation lighter. Carlos had somehow managed to retain his childish exuberance about everything, even into his late teens, which is a quality Logan treasures. They have opposite personalities, and Logan truly believes in the saying "opposites attract". Logan could be the one that mellows out Carlos, and Carlos could be the one that puts the spark back into Logan.

When he saw the text from Carlos, he immediately felt his heart warm. His Carlos was truly concerned about him. Logan wished he felt good enough to crawl out of bed to see him in school, but after a coughing fit that left him breathless, he felt it was a better idea to get some rest. With that in mind, he texts Kendall to let him know of the current situation, hoping he isn't too upset with him. After sending the message, sleep immediately pulled him back under, and he was left to dream about playing doctor with Carlos.

_**Here's the second chapter. Once again, this is not our storyline, we stress THIS IS NOT OUR STORYLINE. Just helping out our friend JTURNING with his story BIG TIME BLIND LOVE. 'Till next time :)**_


End file.
